edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Survival of the Ed-est
at morning eddy and ed finished breakfast " so ed today its final just one of us will win the big cash right " eddy said " yeah eddy " ed said and grim appeared " hello finalist its time to begin the final challenge follow me " grim said and ed and eddy follow him to a set " your final challenge is a race of the forest you must get to that set and in that set is the finish the one gets first to the finish line wins the final challenge and the money and i was going to forget the schemers are going to intervine so ready , set , go " grim saif and then eddy and ed started to run , eddy and ed were and the zone of the forest till some monkeys throw bananas at them " oh man when this challenge is over grim will totally owe me one " eddy said whil running to get to the set and then the kanker sisters showed up and they have bazookas " do we really have to do this like hurting our boyfriends " may said " yeah but if we dont do it we wont get paid " lee said starting to fire bombs from the bazooka to the eds eddy avoidets the shots but ed was more hit " what with this bombs " eddy asked and he seen the kankers " kankers " eddy said angrily " hi eddy " lee said while shooting bombs with may and marie , ed and eddy avoidet some of them and they get to a mud zone " man this place is just full of mud " eddy said and he and ed have walked on the mud and they see the set " the set i must get there " eddy said and then marie shot a bomb from the bazooka to a tree and the tree hit eddy " aaaaaaaaaaaaa ed help me " eddy screamed for help and in pain " eddy " ed screamed " my boyfriend are you stupid or something marie " lee said " hey i did my job " marie said " dont worry eddy i will save you " ed said and he removed the tree from eddy and he throw the tree to the kankers and hit them " owwwwwww " the kankers screamed " ed you saved my life thanks " eddy thanked ed " no problem eddy " come on lets finish the race " eddy said and he and ed were at the set near the finish line and they were watchet in the screen at the meet the cast:Holly-ed and there was grim and the other kids who were eliminated who were watching them " and the winner is " grim said and ed and eddy came both to the finish line " its a tie ! " grim said and the others were shocked " so who wins the million dollars " kevin asked as now is confusion . to be continued .